Undertaker x William: The Chamber of Secrets
by YokosKitsuneGirl
Summary: a one-shot made for my DeviantArt account and ; strong yaoi involved, just incase you didn't get it in the title


"WIIILLU~~~~ come shopping with me, it'll be fun!" Grell burst into William's office suddenly saying. He's been trying to get William to go on one of his outings just so he can call it a "date". "I refuse to do anything of the sort with you." William replied bluntly; "Also, because of your many mishaps, I am forced to work overtime to fix everything. Then considering that you're the cause of it, I'd refuse anyway."

"AWW~~~~ you're so cold; it gives me goosebumps just hearing it from y~o~u" The vivacious redhead replied and did a small wiggly dance while batting his eyes at his sexy stern supervisor. William sighed and thought this out for a moment: If he gave in this time and went with this irritating coworker for his shenanigans, he may just leave him alone for a while and then be able to complete his work with no hindrances. "Alright." he said.

"Eh? You mean...? OOHHHH YEEEEEEEESSSS!" Grell exclaimed spinning and posing real quick. Then without a moment's hesitation, took William by the arm and ran dragging William to his shopping destination for new shoes: one of his female weaknesses. "So Willu~, are you going to be nice and treat me like~a~lady~?" Grell asked him on the way over. "I won't if you don't behave, you're hardly ladylike right now." he replied. "YOU'RE SO MEEEAN~~~~ but ok, I'll be a good girl just~for~yoooou" he whispered in his ear and pressed his finger on his lips, causing shivers to run through William. He doesn't think he's going to like how this day will go, but with the thought of peace and quiet in his office helped settle him a bit. ONLY a bit, though.

So they arrived at the shopping district and after looking and dragging Will around to his favorite places for about three hours, Grell asked Will if he could play with his hair. "no." he replied. "Well, how about your lips~" he asked, being playfully persistent. "I refuse to allow you to play with any part of my face." he said blatantly. Grell pouted that things weren't quite going his way "Well, can I play with your arm then~?" he asked. "Honestly...fine, you may play with my arm" William told him. This made Grell cheer with delight as he started swinging his arm around back and forth and the such. This annoyed Will to no end, but considering the other possibilities that could be played with which he was NOT going to mention, his arm is the best choice.

After a bit, Grell spotted that sexy Undertaker a bit far off; Normally, Grell being the flirty girl that he is , would start loving on that beautiful former death god, since his face was downright GORGEOUS; but since he was on a date with his dear sexy supervisor, William, he just wanted to tease Will a liiiittle bit for not letting himself be kissed by his love; denial or not, he was~. So dragging Will somewhat towards to where Undertaker was and still playing with his arm, since that lovable idiot hadn't seen his favorite role model yet. As they were close enough to him, Grell said "Hey there, sexy thing" in a very good imitation of Will's voice and swung William's arm right at the Undertaker's fine ass, causing a perfect hit. "Ah?" This caused Undertaker to flinch a bit since he wasn't used to this happening often.

"AAH G-Grell Sutcliff, what do you think you're doing? Ah?" William exclaimed with much fluster, but then realized that Grell ditched him, leaving him in this awkward situation with the one he's always looked up to, now he's going to think he's some sort of pervert. "That asshole actually..." he started thinking to himself before he was interrupted by a familiar laugh.

"hi hi hi~ feeling audacious today, are we Mr. Spears~~~?" The elder ex-shinigami asked, now facing and smiling at the flustered and embarrassed William, whom couldn't look him in the eyes for the action that just took place. Not to mention that he never used his surname unless he was being serious. "My humblest apologies, sir. I wasn't paying any attention to what my co-worker was intending and was my fault entirely" William told him, bowing and hoping that this would end soon so he could punish Grell for this. Undertaker found this amusing to no end, there were some people that he simply LOVED to tease, and William, unfortunately for him, was one of them.

"hmmm~... I'll accept your apology, but you should know better than blame your absent co-worker on this~~" he replied smiling wider and tilting his head a bit and putting his hand to his chin as if thinking to himself. William figured that he hadn't noticed Grell at all, which was rather disheartening to him; he thought that he'd at least KNOW that he was there. Meanwhile, Grell was perched on a rooftop nearby watching gaily as his cold sexy sex-god was showing emotions that he'd NEVER thought he'd see, enjoying this immensely.

"Now then~~~" the Undertaker said, grabbing his arm; his grip is much stronger than it'd seem it would be. "Since you seem so eager to get to know me in that way, you should come with me to my shop~~~" he said pulling William in that direction. William attempted to resist, but found that it was impossible. "N-No, I assure you that it was an accident; I never intended for such a thing to happen" he exclaimed, still struggling to break free, even though he found it absolutely hopeless, he could use his death scythe to get away, but God knows that the consequences of that are much too extreme. "If you truly didn't intend for it to happen, you wouldn't have had it happen in the first place~" Undertaker turned and pointed it out to him. He was right about that and after finding nothing to counter that point with, William reluctantly went with him into his funeral parlor.

Walking through the door into the familiar cobwebbed, and mildly dusty room filled with coffins and the dead "customers" awaiting to be retrieved for their "special gala" as Undertaker puts it; many jars, books, tools, and whatnot filled the nearby shelves. Undertaker finally let go of William's arm, which left a red mark on his wrist. "Please have a seat~~~ I'll make us both some tea" he said, motioning to several of the closed coffins lying on the floor. "Perhaps, he only means to talk...I do hope so" William thought to himself, sighing and watched as the elder shinigami disappeared to the back room to make tea.

William in the meantime, was gazing at the shelving as they had so many interesting things using up the space there, not to mention that the books he reads are really different, setting aside the death plays he's seem to have forgotten to return to the shinigami library. "honestly..." he said to himself, thinking of what could possibly be the late fee for those death plays. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of glass touching the coffin next to him. This startled him a bit as he didn't even hear the Undertaker coming back, which of course, made him smile and said "Here's your tea~" and raised the beaker next to Will's face. He just looked at it for a moment before he took it and thanked him. "Would you like a cookie~~? I just made them earlier today" leaning over William's shoulder holding his cookie jar open offering the familiar bone-shaped cookies to him. Not saying anything, William took one cookie and said "thank you" again.

"Only one, hm~?" Undertaker said to himself. Will wanted to ask what he meant, but before he got a chance, he was interrupted with him asking "Would you like to see how it feels to sleep inside one of my coffins~~~?" and smiling very widely. Considering the circumstance, this seemed like an odd question, but Will thought that it meant that he was still upset with him, even though he didn't show it. "Sir, I know I'm repeating myself, but I do ask that you forgive what had happened earlier" he said, adjusting his glasses. "I have~ but that wasn't the question" he replied laughing. He went over to an upright coffin and opened the lid off it; this one was apparently his. "I asked if you'd like to try it out~" he said motioning to the inside of it. Somehow it seemed ominous and welcoming at the same time doing that.

William, seeing nothing much to lose, set down the empty beaker and went over to the coffin and got in, just to make him happy. Much to his surprise, the coffin was FAR more comfortable than he'd originally thought; he IS the master of his trade after all (at least, one of them anyway). Before long, he was starting to fall asleep before he was awakened by that familiar creepy laugh. "Do you find it comfortable~?" he asked him. "Yes. It's a right shame that your 'customers' aren't alive to tell you so." he replied, starting to doze off again. "I know they're happy with it~ I can see it on their beautiful faces and their eased sleeping state~~~" he quietly said while he raised both hands to his face as in an attempt to contain his excitement. He really was as oddball William was thinking to himself and adjusted his glasses.

"Well, if you liked this one, you'll definitely enjoy this next one I'm about to show you~~~" he said closing in very closely, even touching against Will. This action woke him up very quickly as he realized the position that he was in, as he showed an astonished look on his face while blushing; this only made the Undertaker smile and laugh as his hair moved from his face a bit revealing one of his eyes. He then pushed a sort of contraption behind Will opening a door in the back of the coffin to what appeared to be nothing short of what can be called a torture chamber, revised; the door quickly closed behind them both, keeping them inside

Unlike the shop that he was just in, this room had stone walls, chains with wrist cuffs hanging from the ceiling with identical cuffs chained to the floor, a very large coffin-large enough to hold multiple people in, possibly two or three, with cuffs attached to the frame-many whips and intricate bondage items were hung on the walls, there were some bondage-slave outfits that demons have created, no doubt, candles were everywhere, but far away enough from everything that they couldn't be knocked over. As William was trying to take all this in, Undertaker pinched his coronary artery, making him pass out with a final glimpse of Undertaker's eyes looking down at him with a strong, lustful ambition while he smiling.

William awoke to Undertaker with his shirt off on/in the coffin. He has a very beautifully sculpted body, granted he has a few scars here and there, but all in all, is VERY nicely built; he never noticed before because he always wore loose-fitting clothes. No wonder he was always sought after when he was a shinigami. The second thing he noticed was that he couldn't move at all. He looked down and found much to his shock that his regular work clothes have been removed and replaced with a demon's bondage-slave outfit. One where his arms were tied over his head, and tied to his legs, which stretched open both his legs, exposing his precious parts, which, to top it all off, was strapped tightly to ensure the inability to ejaculate. The shock and embarrassment he was feeling right now could not be shown more plainly on his face that what already was. Even worse was that he seemed to have taped his glasses on his head so that he would be unable to remove them.

"He he he~~" you seem to be awake, William~" he said impishly. "Do you find this coffin more comfortable than the other~?" he asked, smiling in such a way that gave Will goosebumps. "I'd enjoy it more if I weren't in this contraption." He replied. "Yes, but that's there so you can learn from your mistakes~ Do you like it? It looks rather nice on your body like this~~" he said pulling William close and tracing his fingernail down his chest, and slowly tapped his fingers around his scrotum and holding Will's chin with his other hand, lightly rubbing his index finger on his cheek.

William tried to move away and failed miserably. "I already said before, it was Grell that did that, not me" he said nervously with a cold sweat running down his face. "I know, I saw him jump to a nearby rooftop to watch, though I imagine that this wasn't part of his little plan to tease you~~" he replied. William could not believe what he was hearing; he actually pretended not to notice just to get him here? This was too much to handle, even for the stern dispatch director. "If you know this already, then let me go!" he exclaimed. "I can't do that Will~" he said flatly "because you've been hinting at this the whole time I've known you, even in the academy; I DID say that this was to teach you a lesson~~" he replied with that Cheshire cat grin of his. William had played right into his hands so easily, he felt like an idiot.

His thoughts were once again interrupted, this time, he took his penis in hand and stroked it, hard and slowly to torment him while he squeezed his nipples until they were hard and pecked small kisses at his throat. William accidentally let out a small moan from this treatment, he was bound and determined not to give in, but wound up doing so anyway. "What was that~?" Undertaker asked as he squeezed harder and fondled with his sack as he used his other hand to send his nails inside his ass. "aAH!" William let out, this wasn't going well at ALL, and he gritted his teeth from the pain. "I thought that's what you said~" he laughed. He was actually enjoying doing this to him; William couldn't believe it, then again...it wasn't that far of a stretch.

Undertaker continued doing this as he proceeded to french Will, getting into a fight with his tongue to gain dominance in his mouth, succeeding. He started to rub his back, giving something like a massage to Will, then he began sucking at his nipples, playing with them with his tongue. This was making Will blush like mad, even to the point of turning him on, even though he'd hate to admit it, his mini-self said it for him. Undertaker laughed, and took a firm hold of Will's erection and stroked it up and down hard, causing a pleasurable pain to Will. He started licking and sucking on it then, and was very sensitive by the time he was done with that part. He undid his own pants and rubbed both of them together, making William flinch from the pain. "s-stop this" he said. "Hmm~?" he pretended not to hear. "please, stop this..." he said again, slightly weaker than the first time. In reply to this, he squeezed them both together tighter. "..enough..." he said.

"Three times says you want it~" he said vivaciously and smiling. He flipped William onto his stomach, and before he could prepare himself for what was coming, thrusted his penis up into his ass. William gasped from both pain and shock. Undertaker continued to stroke William's erection, while he thrusted a bit faster. A shock that came to Will was that he was actually enjoying this himself and wanted more. He pulled out of him and unlatched William's wrists and everything else, getting the bondage outfit completely off him. Before he could ask why, he was embraced and simply told "because you don't want to leave~" Will was then put in a more comfortable position and was once again entered into and thrusted faster and faster. Will enjoyed this much more now that he was out of that accursed thing, moaning in pleasure and pain, sweat running down both their bodies as they were engrossed in their "playtime" and each others' bodily heat.

Suddenly, Undertaker ejaculated inside Will letting out a painful-sounding "aah" while Will had let out just seconds after he did, letting a mess of semen fly everywhere. William was worn out from this, to which Undertaker said to him "finished already~? I guess you were only able to take one" and then he pulled out and drank the semen off of Will, smirking. "just one...?" he started to ask but then thought that he couldn't possibly mean- "my cookies, remember~?" he said. To which he replied "you have got to be kidding..." in a rather exhausted tone. "Only partially~ I simply took a guess" he said winking at him and smiling. He really did look really handsome like this...Will thought as he dozed off completely. "my, my..." Undertaker said as he cleaned William off. As soon as he was satisfied with it, he closed the over-sized coffin lid over them both, embracing him while asleep.

The next day, William found the coffin empty and the door out open. He found some clothes, put them on and went out to find Undertaker making breakfast and Grell fawning over him while he was cooking, but then Grell saw him and immediately jumped on top of Will. "WIILLUU~~~~ I was sooooo worried that he did something awful to you, but then he said that you fell asleep while you wee over here and I'm soooo HAPPY I'M SORRY WILL~~~" this continued for a good while before he finally stopped him saying "I don't like so much noise after I just woke up, kindly shut up" Will isn't exactly what one would call a morning person. They both sat down at a table talking and Undertaker came out with breakfast made; they both were surprised that he could make more than just sweets. To that, he simply laughed.

Afterwards, William had no problems completing his overtime work, and came by that funeral parlor often to "amuse" himself with Undertaker. Despite everything, he was really happy that he has a stupid co-worker that got him essentially hooked up with the one that he always looked up to.


End file.
